


Who Even Uses Payphones Anymore?

by Angel_Of_Darkness1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Theo, Jealous Theo Raeken, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness1/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness1
Summary: Liam goes out on a date,Theo gets jealous...They end up having an argument right before Liam leaves for his date, and Theo is fuming with the younger boy. But when he gets a phone call at Midnight from a crying Liam asking him to pick him up, heinstantlydrops what he's doing.





	Who Even Uses Payphones Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyaaa, so I recently got my nails done and now I have these super long Acrylics on, and it's _extremely_ hard for me to type (but I am anyway because fuck it) so if you notice any mistakes just lemmi know in the comments and I'll sort it out lmao...
> 
> Also, for the sake of this fic, we're gunna pretend Gabe doesn't know about werewolves....
> 
> Anyway, hope ya enjoy! ^_^
> 
> //TRIGGER WARNING//
> 
> There is some homophobic language in this, so if you think you might get easily offended by that, please don't read, I wouldn't wanna upset anyone :)

The door bell rings, and Liam  _instantly_ feels his heart drop.

He was pretty nervous, to say the least... 

Okay, so maybehe doesn't actuallylike Gabe that much, but the dude had went through the efforts of asking him out, and Liam couldn't bring himself to say no... Especially since he'd never been on an actual date with a guybefore, and he felt like he probably should say yes if he ever actually wants to get any kind of experience with a guy...

Besides, Gabe was nice, from what he'd heard, so even if he doesn't end up liking the dude  _that_ way, maybe they could be friends?

Liam was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door bell ringing a second time, and an all too familiar voice shouting at him from downstairs.

"Liam! Hurry the fuck up and open the door! _I sure as hell ain't answering it!"_

Liam rolls his eyes.

Ever since Liam had found out that Theo had been living in his car _,_ he'd offered for the older boy to stay at his house on the sofa bed that's in the living room. Most of the time, Theo was actually quite nice to live with, but ever since he'd told him he was going on a date today, Theo had been acting weird around him for some reason...

"Fuck off, Theo. I don't know why you're acting all  _pissy_ all of a sudden, but your really fricking annoying me, _okay_?" He spits back angrily as he makes his way downstairs to the front door.

"I'm notacting 'all pissy', you're just being an annoying  _dickhead,_  and it's making _me_ annoyed" Theo retorts, suddenly appearing from around the corner as Liam finally reaches the door.

"Whatever. I'm going now, probably won't be back 'til late, so don't wait up for me" Liam replies, giving Theo one last annoyed glare before opening the door, greeting Gabe and leaving _._

He almost feels a hint of regret in his stomach for slamming the door so hard in Theo's face, but he tries to ignore it, and follows Gabe to his car anyway.

"So, where are we actually going anyway? You said it was some kind of party, right?" Liam asks in an attempt to get his and Theo's argument out of his head.

"Oh, right, yeah uh... It's a surprise!" Gabe replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

Liam raises an eyebrow at him questioningly, as if to tell him to go on further, but Gabe just ignores it and continues to drive in silence.

 _Oh well,_ Liam thought. _Maybe he's just quite introverted or something?_

They drive in silence for the entirety of the journey to wherever the hell they're supposed to be going, and Liam takes this time to reflect on everything that's happened in the past few days.

He was kind of mad, if he was being honest. He didn't understand what he'd done to make Theo so angry at him, but all of a sudden he had just started acting weirdaround him, as if he'd done something to upset him.

Theo was surprisingly funto live with. They would have stupid conversations that had no meaning to them whatsoever, they would play video games and laugh when one of them was doing an absolute  _horrible job_ at playing it, they would order takeout pretty much every single day to eat rather than actually cookingsomething, and Liam was having  _fun._

He missed that... He missed  _Theo._

"We're here" Gabe announced suddenly, causing Liam to jump slightly.

It was at thatmoment that Liam realised, they were literally in the middle of nowhere...

"Uh... Where exactly Is  _here?_ I thought you said we were going to a party?" Liam asked skeptically. He didn't recognise the road they were on, and it was almost pitch black outside. _N_ _o lights, no music, and no people._  There was definitelyno party going on out here...

"Oh right, there's no parking spaces where the party is, so we have to park here... But everyone's justup the road, I promise" Gabe assured him, sounding pretty confident.

Liam took one more unsure glance outside the window, only to be met with darkness, before he let out a long sigh and a quiet "okay".

He reluctantly got out of the car and instantly regretted it when the cold air hit his barely-clothed skin.

He heard laughter coming from behind him, which confused him, and when he turned around to see what was so funny, he was met with an _evil_ looking Gabe who was in hysterics...

"...What? I don't get it-" He pulled the door handle in an attempt to open it again, only to find that it was locked...

This seemed to make Gabe laugh even more.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd  _actually_ fall for it!" Gabe spat out, making Liam flinch.

"What do you m-"

"You fucking  _fag,_ obviously I don't want to go on a date with you! I only asked you to prove how much of a fucking  _gay_ piece of  _shit_ you are!" 

Liam froze to the spot, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up with embarrassment.

Gabe scoffs.

"You  _disgust_ me. And now I have proof that you're such a little fagand I can tell  _everyone._ Don't ever speak to me again, you fucking  _weirdo."_

And with that, Gabe was speeding away in his car, leaving Liam alone in the _freezing cold._

Liam couldn't move. He felt like the whole universe had just imploded on him _,_ and he didn't know what to do...

Before he could stop it, the tears began to pour down his face and he found himself collapsing on the floor as he cried into his ice-cold hands.

He let out a shaky breath before reaching into his jean pocket for his phone, and then cursed when he realised he had stupidlyleft it inside Gabe's car.

 _"W-Why does all the b-bad shit have to happen to me?"_ Liam whispered to himself under his breath, only causing more tears to fall from his eyes.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought to himself.

  
________________________________________

 

Theo didn't know what to do with himself when Liam left.

He didn't want to play video games in Liam's room, because they weren't exactly in a friendlystate at the moment, and it would feel wrong to just go in his room without him there.

He also didn't want to order any food. Not only because he didn't have any of his ownmoney, but also because he had lost his appetite the moment Liam had slammed the door in his face and left with  _Gabe._

He didn't even know why he felt so betrayed when Liam had told him he was going on a date today... It's not like Liam was his  _boyfriend_ or anything.

He let out a long sigh as he stretched himself out on the sofa. He just hoped Liam was okay. He had heard a lot of stories about Gabe being a complete and utter homophobic asshole _._ So he was more than surprised when he found out he was going on a date with Liam... _A_   _dude._

Theo didn't know how long he was led there for, but just as he was about to reach for his phone to check the time, it started ringing.

He instantlygrabbed it and pressed accept without even checking the caller ID. Theo never got calls, unless they were from Liam.So when he answered the call and was met with a strangely robotic sounding woman, he was extremelyconfused.

It took him a few moments to realise that the  _robotic-sounding-woman_ was in fact, the automated voice message that sounds when someone rings you from a payphone,and when he didcome to that realisation, he was even moreconfused...

Despite his confusion, he decided to accept the call.

"Uh, who the hell is this?" He asked straight away.

Sure, he kind of sounded a bit blunt _,_ but seriously? Who even uses Payphone's anymore?

A few seconds of silence passed by, and Theo was just about prepared to hang up, but when the person on the other end of the call finally spoke up, Theo felt his heart  _literally_ shatter into a million pieces.

"Th-Theo?" The voice stuttered.

Theo scrambled to his feet.

"Liam? Is that you? What's wrong? Why are you calling me from a payphone? Where are you?" He rushed out all at once, panic rising in his body when the only reply he got was a small sniffle.

 _Is he crying?_ Theo thought to himself worriedly.

"Liam? Are you still there?" He asked as he began pacing around the room.

Liam didn't reply.

He was beginning to think maybe Liam had hung up or something, but just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again, Liam let out a shaky response.

"I- Yeah, I-I'm still here... I just, I-"

Theo felt his chest tighten as Liam struggled to even get out a single sentence _._

He heard more quiet sniffles coming from Liam's end of the line, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up, just... Tell me where you are.. Please?" Theo asked as he rushed to grab his car keys from the coffee table.

"I-I don't know w-where I am... I-It's a gas station, I just- I don't-"

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm coming now. I'll find you, okay? Just stay there, I'm leaving right now" Theo cut him off, not being able to stand listening to the boy sound so upset.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry.." Liam apologised quietly, the sadness way too evident in his voice for Theo's liking.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. Stay right there, I'm on my way" Theo stated, trying his best to stay calm for Liam's sake, but failing miserably.

Liam thanked him quietly, and Theo was in his car and driving towards the only gas station he knew of in Beacon Hills before he could even thinkabout it.

He's surprised he didn't get pulled over for speeding, considering Theo's foot didn't even leave the pedal once,not caring about all the red lights he was running.

 _It's not like anyone's even awake at this time of night anyway._ He thought.

He arrived at the gas station he assumed Liam would be at in five minutes, and he let out a long breath he didn't even realise he was holding when he spotted a small payphone by the side of the station with a dark figure standing next to it.

He didn't have to double check to know it was Liam.

He stepped out of the car as fast as he could and was instantly soaked. He hadn't even realised it was raining...

Not giving a flying fuck about the pouring rain that was drenching him, he sprinted over to Liam.

"Hey! Liam?" He called out just before he reached the boy.

Liam lifted his head slowly and locked eyes with Theo for a second.

He looked so worn-outand tiredand Theo didn't think twice before pulling him into a tight embrace.

He feels Liam's trembling arms wrap slowly around his waist and pulls him in even closer when he hears him release a small, unsteady breath.

They stand there for a minute or two just appreciating each other's embrace, before Theo decides to pull away.

"Fuck, you're freezing"Theo states, and without thinking he pulls his jacket off and places it over Liam's shoulders in an attempt to warm him up, even just a little bit.

Liam doesn't say anything, he just snuggles into the warmth of the jacket and closes his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Theo and embarrass himself even more.

Theo grabs Liam's arm and gently pulls him towards his car, not wanting to make him wait out in the cold and rain any longer.

He opens the door for Liam and then makes his way around to the driver's seat.

Once they're both in, he puts the heating on at the highest temperature and turns to face Liam.

"Please tell me what happened? Where's Gabe? I thought he was taking you to a party?"

_And then Liam broke down._

The tears started streaming down his face again and he shoved his head in his hands, trying his best to hide from Theo.

Theo's eyes widen.

"Shit, I'm so sorr-"

"N-No, It's okay... I-I just, can we just go h-home first?"

Theo bites his lip, all he wants to do is reach over and pull Liam into another hug, but it's pretty much impossible to do so in a car because of all the shit in-between them, so he settles for just putting a hand on Liam's shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Yeah, of course"

________________________________________

 

By the time they arrive back home, Liam had calmed himself down enough for him to actually get out a full sentence.

Theo opens Liam's door for him and grabs his arm to steady the trembling boy as he gets out the car.

He keeps his hand placed gently on Liam's forearm as they walk toward's the house and enter it, going straight into the living room. He only lets go when they finally reach the sofa to sit down.

Theo doesn't have to ask again, Liam simply looks at him for a moment, bites his lip, and finally, explains _exactly_ what had happened...

Theo has to stop himself from literally punchingsomething.

He can feel his claws slowly revealing themselves and he has to literally ball his hands into fists so that his claws bury themselves into his palms, rather than something like Gabe's neck.

Liam finishes explaining what had happened, and his eyebrows rise slightly.

"Theo... Your eyes" He states quietly as he stares at the glowing, Golden-Yellow which had replaced Theo's usual Hazel coloured eyes.

Then, Liam flicks his  _own_ eyes down to Theo's balled hands, looking specifically at the small amount of blood dripping off of them, caused by his claws digging into his own skin.

"I- sorry... I just.. that  _asshole"_ Theo manages to get out, gritting his teeth as he tries his hardest to keep his fangs from coming out.

"Theo..." Liam says so quietly, it could almost identify as a whisper.

Theo looks at the younger boy, and sucks in a breath at the sight. He looked so sad, and Theo felt a flicker of guilt wash over his body for a second.

He blinks slowly, and when he opens his eyes again, they have returned to their original colour.

As he does this, he slowly opens his hands up, and is relieved to see his claws have disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't _believe_ him."

"Yeah, me neither..."

Theo bites the inside of his cheek.

"You're not a weirdo. And you're definitelynot a piece of shit" Theo blurts out before he can stop himself.

He can't help it though, when Liam had told him everything Gabe had said, he couldn't believe it.How could anyonebe so horrible? Especially to Liam. Liam was probably one of the nicest _,_ most caring people Theo had ever met in his entire life. In Theo's eyes, Liam was a fucking angel sent from heaven, and he doesn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him. He just couldn't stand the thought of Liam getting hurt _._

Liam just looks at him, not knowing how to reply.

"If anyone'sthe piece of shit, it's fucking Gabe _._ He's an idiot who just missed out on the opportunity to go out with the most amazingperson, okay? You shouldn't care what he thinks, he clearly doesn't know what he's talking about if he doesn't realise what he's just missed out on. Anyone would be luckyto have you. I've never met anyone more fucking _breathtaking_ than you, Liam... Just- he's the weirdo. Okay?"

Theo feels as if a massive weight has been lifted off his chest as he finally loads out his thoughts toLiam. He knows that he's probably going to completely regret this in a minute, and that Liam is probablygoing to think he's a giant freak _._ But at the moment, he doesn't care.

"Y-You really think that about me...?" Liam asks, dumbfounded.

And then, Theo is brought back to reality. The realisation of everything he's just said hits him straight in the face, and he can feel his heart pounding against his chest, as if it's about to jump out and escape _._

His face begins to heat up, and he almostfeels the urge to take it all back, but he knows that's just stupid. He's said it now, he's said what he's been thinking ever since he laid his eyes on Liam, and he figures now's a better time than any, so he just thinks-  _fuck it._

"Yes, you idiot _._ Of course I do."

And Liam  _smiles._ Which makes Theo's heart  _melt._

Theo can't help but to stare as Liam looks at his hands and bites the side of his lip nervously. Because yes. He really fucking thinks that about Liam. Ever since he met the boy, he had flipped his whole world upside down...

"Fuck.. _CanIkissyou?"_ Theo rushes out in a hurry. Unable to stop himself.

Liam's head shoots up at this, his eyes wide _._

Theo should've known... He should've just kept his stupidmouth shut. He always reads too deeply into situations, and then he  _fucks_ everything up.

"I mean- Shit,Never mind, just.. Pretend I never said tha-"

Before he could finish, Liam's lips are crashing into his.

Theo freezes. He fucking  _freezes._ And Liam pulls away quickly, a mixture of embarrassment, guilt and worry evident on his face.

He mumbles out a quick, incoherent apology and begins to get up to his feet, causing Theo's owneyes to go wide.

Before Liam can go anywhere, Theo grabs his arm and pulls him back instantlyinto another kiss. This time, making sure he doesn't fucking freeze _._

Liam melts into it straight away, lifting his hands up and placing them on Theo's jaw as he deepens the kiss.

Theo grabs Liam's shirt and pulls him closer, causing him to open his mouth slightly in surprise. Theo takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in-between Liam's lips, gliding it slowly across Liam's owntongue, earning a small moan from him.

They go along like this for what seems like an eternity; just exploringeach other's mouth's, before Theo reluctantly pulls away.

Liam lets out a small, needy whine at this, causing Theo to laugh softly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that..." Theo whispers. Not needing to speak any louder, as they were only inches apart.

"Well.. You're an idiot _._ You should've done it ages ago" Liam replies, letting out a small giggle.

Theo rolls his eyes with a smile, and instead of replying straight away, he just kisses the pretty boy in front of him passionately.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on doing it a  _lot_ more often now..." Theo finally says as he runs his hand slowly through Liam's soft hair and bites his lip at the sight of how fucking amazing Liam is.

 

 

 

 

And Liam thinks that _maybe..._  Just _maybe,_  this night wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO I haven't posted a fanfic in a _while_ because I just haven't really been able to complete anything... But I rewatched the entire series of Teen Wolf the other day and I just ship this so much, and I couldn't _not_ write something on it lmao.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad, and that it was enjoyable to at least one person aha...
> 
> If you can be bothered, comments and kudos are much appreciated! And yeah... Have a good day/night/evening! :)
> 
> P.S. I reallllly love Thiam, and I'm planning on writing more Thiam stuff, but only if people actually wanna read it... So if you'd like to see some of that, let me know in the comments ^_^


End file.
